A, B, C, Dip
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: DIP: Alphabet style. Rated M, for homosexualness. Dont like it, dont read it. Reviews are always welcome.... I FORGOT E.. ; ; XD


**A is for Anger**

"Why did you have to come into my life!? I hate you! You're a heartless sadistic bastard! I'm not your- your fuck-buddy! I hate you!' Pip screamed uncharacteristically. Damien stood shocked, one arm limp at his side, and the other stopped in mid-reach for the Brit. "You make my life the hell you always long for! You always complain how bad it is up here! WHY DONT YOU JUST GO BACK THEN!" Pip was crying and backing away from an oncoming anti-Christ. Damien wasn't mad. His face was soft, and his tone was nonchalant.

"Pip, you know you don't hate me. Its just Cartman spiting you again." Pip beat his fists against Damien's chest as pale arms encircled him. "Shush, babe, shush." Damien cooed in his ear, kissing a sensitive spot just below it.

"Damien.. Oh god Damien." Pip sobbed wrapped his arms around Damien finally, and burring his face into the black turtleneck. "I.. I love you, so much." Pip apologized through his many hiccups, and kept babbling.

Until Damien gripped his chin with one strong hand and kissed him.

**B is Babe**

"Babe?" Pip asked, his hands resting on his hips as he stared at his lazy boyfriend, relaxing in a leather recliner.

"Um, yeah." Damien felt confused, and a little scared. "I just called you.. Babe.." He said, in a very unlike himself tone. "I-is that OK?" Pip scratched his chin with one hand, thoughtfully. The other hand's fingers tapped in no real rhythm against his hipbone. The blonde finally stopped all motions, to look blankly at Damien. As soon as the anti-Christ blinked, Pip was in his lap, arms tight around his neck, and a husky voice in his ear whispering,

"Say it again."

**C is for Caress**

Damien, as one may be so bold to assume, was a pervert. Perhaps one, that even rivaled Kenny McCormick himself; everyone in South Park took that into consideration when talking to him (except one person) and almost everyone honoured his perversion as a great accomplishment (except one who had no idea what it meant), and almost everyone in the hick town knew not to question Damien's antics. Except one, particular blonde foreigner.

"Why, Damien, I'm not so sure what you mean by banana?" Pip asked innocently as the anti-Christ pushed him onto his pathetic couch bed. The sexually frustrated son of Satan was tired of listening to his father's advice on waiting for Pip to fully understand the concept of sex. Especially sex with Damien. The anti-Christ, being of his demonic nature, took a mate. Not just a lover or one nightstand, but a mate.

"Pip. I swear to god if you don't shut your mouth right now, I might just fuck it." Pip turned a horribly delicious red as it finally clicked (even if it had taken a little forcing) and hid his face carefully. Damien snickered dangerously, and began trailing his fingers up Pip's shirt, relishing the smallest of change in pace of the Brit's breathing.

Pip had to admit.. Damien's caresses were rather nice.

**D is for Date**

Pip, his hand tightly wound in Damien's, stared in disbelief at the place the anti-Christ had chosen for their second date. "What do you think? Smells good.." Damien added as an afterthought. Pip burst out in a fit of giggles, struggling to get his message across as the AMPM sign struggled to stay on.

"At least it's American."

**F is for Fornicate**

"... What?" Pip looked at the incredulous Damien. "You just called it what?"

"F-fornicate?.. Isn't that what it's called?" Pip asked, bringing a soft hand to his chin in ponder. Damien snorted quietly.

"Sure, let's go with that babe." Damien said, grasping the blonde's shoulders again, and pushing him back onto the bed.

**G is for Generous**

Damien had his fingers linked with Pip's hand as the blonde dropped a few extra pennies into the little container on the counter. The blonde was much kinder than Damien himself. Damien was rotten, and used trickery to get what he wanted. He had even tricked Pip a bit to get their relationship started. But the Brit, however, but a pure angel.

Or rather, he was. Until Damien had taken that most pure of humans.

Taking his prize was worth keeping his little generous blonde with him forever.

**H is for Heavenly**

Damien clutched Pip's cold body to his chest; the brown eyes not yet dulled over with death, but the body ceasing to shiver, and the breathing no longer hearable.

"Pip, please don't go." Damien bit back tears as he felt Pip's shaky hand stroke his arm.

"Damien.. Let go." Pip murmured, his head falling limp and his blonde locks ruffling. Damien let out a murderous sob and kissed pip's face over and over again as if that would bring his Brit back. A bright light, not far from him, caught the anti-Christ's attention. It was, believe it or not, Jesus fucking Christ himself.

"Damien."

"Bring him back, you little fucker! He's a sinner! Why do you get to keep him! He's mine!" Jesus chuckled darkly, and shook his head, and whispered 7 words Damien will never forget.

_"Nothing so heavenly will ever be yours."_

**I is for Insatiable**

"D-Damien! Please, not here! I really don't want the others to know!" Pip pleaded with his boyfriend as his somewhat friend approached the bus stop. It wasn't that Pip didn't want to know his friends he was gay, considering most of them were anyways. It wasn't that he was dating the anti-Christ since everyone knew anyways. It was that Pip would most likely lose control of himself, and ravish Damien behind that decidedly wonderful looking bush over there.

You see, dear readers. Pip, though in conversation and normal life, was a complete pansy, porcelain doll.. In bed, and in romantic situations he was much, much different. He took control, and was overly aggressive. Not that Damien would ever complain.

Though, it did get tiring when Pip was completely insatiable.

**J is for Joke**

Pip clutched his sides, tears streaming down his face as he laughed. "I can't believe you fell for it!" He yelled, still laughing. Damien stood in the doorway of their living room, very disgruntled. He crossed his arms across the pink t-shit he now wore. His once white, or a very light gray as he preferred, skinny jeans turned bright red, and his favourite arm warmers even were a dull pink.

"Pip, so help me if you weren't my boyfriend I'd kill you." Pip didn't hear him over his own laughter.

**K is for Killer**

"How can you date him?" Butters asked kindly. Not meaning to offend, especially when treading in such a sensitive topic. "He's killed so many people, and he's hurt you so much!" Pip glared coldly at Butters.

"He hurts me because I ask him to. He's killed people because that's his job." Pip stated, standing from the cold bench, and quickly walking to meet his ride half way as he spotted the Lamborghini a mile away.

"But Pip..

"He's a killer."

"I know." Pip murmured as he slid into the dark interior of an even darker car.

**L is for Lucky**

"People say that third times the charm; indicating 3 to be a lucky number. So why is it that people associate the number 6 with the devil. When it is technically twice as big as 3, making it doubly lucky. No?" Pip asked his debate opponent. Upon joining debate team, this had to be Pip's favourite debate so far: Church and Science (or as Pip liked to call it, A Big Dumb Book, versus Common Sense). His classmates murmured as they took this into consideration, the tone obviously tipping the scale in the Brit's favour.

His opponent, Wendy Testaburger, was speechless, and honourable stepped down from her podium. Pip smirked as his classmates clapped and he took a great bow. Finally, stepping down from the stage to join his boyfriend, he let out a sigh of relief. Everything he said was completely bullshit.

He had gotten lucky.

**M is for Mono**

Pip pushed his new boyfriend away from him. "Pip! What the hell?" The blonde shook his head pointedly. "Why?" Damien roared, his hands shaking.

"You have a wart thingy in you mouth! You might have mono!" Pip declared in the silence of their one bedroom apartment. Damien looked baffled for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Pip you seriously think I can get mono?"

"Well I know you weren't the most tight mouthed lover before me!" Pip snapped. Damien felt hurt, but tried to advance on his boyfriend.

"Pippers, I'm a demon, I'm not susceptible to human disease like mono or cancer, or whatever!" Damien assured, his arms slipping around..

Air?

Pip had moved again, and was glaring at Damien.

"Get rid of that thing, and then we'll see." Damien growled in frustration and turned on his heel, now this is what surprised Pip. "D-Damien?"

"Screw it! I'll go find a hooker! Where's Kenny dammit!?" Damien yelled as he slammed the door to their apartment. Pip's face fell into a state of shock and he, after a few moments of just standing there, chased after his boyfriend.

"Damien! Wait please! Not Kenny!"

**N is for Nights**

Pip stood out on the corner, a block from his house, shivering and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked around, almost impatiently as he waited for his boyfriend to pick him up. When Damien had first left, Pip was 8, and now, 10 years later, oh so much had changed.

His hair, as blonde as ever, was always adorned with a gray skull clip, curtsey of his boyfriend. He regularly was supplied with cigarettes thanks to his all-but-bitter ex Kenny. He also wore the gayest clothes he could find: consisting of things from Hot Topic to old vintage, sharpie decorated converse from Value Village.

Finally, at 10 o'clock, Damien's dark purple Lamborghini pulled up. The butt of a cigarette flew out the driver's side window as Damien opened the passenger side door with the push of a button.

"Hey babe."

"'Bout time, fucker." Pip spat. Another thing that had changed: his attitude. He had gotten so sick of people treading all over him, he had snapped. He was never really happy. He was always his masochistic, dark, unruly self.

**O is for Open**

Pip, being the girlish, emotional teen he was, could be very open at times. Though Damien didn't mind the sensitivity the blonde possessed, the anti-Christ's favourite time of Pip being open was when the Brit was sprawled out in their bed, legs wide apart.

And literally open to Damien.

**P is for Poison**

Pip arched against Damien, but not in pleasure, in pain. Damien's sharp carnivores were dug deep into the crook of his neck, marking him. The skin around the bite burned red from the flaming of the venom. A screech erupted and tore Pip's throat as he began to thrash. Damien's strong arms held down the Brit's as he continued with the ritual.

Just as the poison's pain dulled and Damien smiled at him lovingly, the blonde slipped into unconsciousness.

**Q is for Quitters**

Pip wiped so many stray tears from his eyes as he tried to shove things into his suitcase. Damien sat downstairs in their living, hands folded, elbows on his knees, and his face blank, but secretly contemplative. The blonde gave a heaving sob and shudder before slamming his suitcase shut, and dragging it down the stairs to the front door.

"I guess this is good-bye Damien." Pip muttered, being as slow as possible to bring his hand to the doorknob. He didn't want to go back on what he said, but he wasn't sure if he could live without Damien.

"You're a quitter Pip." Damien hissed, vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving Pip sobbing at the door.

**R is for... well. R**

Pip blushed horrible as Damien held him in place on their couch. "Damien! I can't watch this! It's too embarrassing!"

"Pip, for Christ's sake I've been screwing you for over 2 years now and you're embarrassed by this? It's just sex, god!" Pip still tried to bury his face in his hands as awkward noises blared from their surround sound. The blonde sniffled, and finally Damien turned the TV and DVD player off. "Babe.. I'm sorry.." Damien cooed, stroking the silky hair.

Pip snuggled against his boyfriend. "The only sex I ever wanna be involved with is ours." He muttered, before kissing Damien passionately.

**S is for Sanctuary**

Despite what people often believe Hell is like, Pip couldn't disagree with each and every theory more. It was in fact a burning hellhole. And the earth-shattering screams of the condemned were one hell of a wake up call. But living with Damien, and Satan himself, what some would consider a punishment so horrible they'd rather be sent to the seventh layer of Hell (which Pip had heard was truly rather bad).. Pip found it to be his own personal sanctuary.

**T is for Trouble Makers**

Pip and Damien, hand in hand. ran down the halls of their middle school. Their laughter echoed over the angry principle and teacher's ranting. The two youngsters (well, they were only 13) ran faster than the old Victoria. Finally, bursting out of the school, they were met with an anxious and cheering crowd of their peers. Sharing a smile and a nod, they took off in opposite directions leaving the school in it's worse than usual mess.

**U is for Underage**

Pip sighed, his breathing increasing rapidly as he dainty face was cupped by two strong, hot as hell hands. He looked directly into red eyes, and smiled. "My Pip.." Damien muttered. "I'm so sorry about earlier." Pip shrugged in his grasp, clenching at the black long-sleeve shirt Damien wore.

"It's alright, I understand." Damien smiled sadly, pushing Pip backwards. the blonde shot him a look.

"We're only 8, Damien." He said slowly as Damien removed his own shirt, and began to inch towards Pip's.

"But this is what people do when they love each other." Pip couldn't bring himself to say it wasn't love.

Because it was.

**V is for Vixen**

Pip's face, as per usual, was a deep red. As he walked, a faux deer tail bounced with his step, and delicate felt ears sat on a headband a top his head. Damien had the traditional wolf costume on, a tail, ears, and dark gray ensemble to boot. His hand was gripped securely on Pip's waist as they walked into Token's Halloween party.

After an hour or so of drinking and music, the costume contest winners were to be announced. Damien was already pushing his angel to the winning spot, and Pip flushed an even worse red when their names were announced:

"Wolfy, and his little vixen!"

**W is for Wedding**

"We-Wendy? Might I ask why you're here?" Pip asked nervously. The black haired woman smirked at him, motioning to the box of cosmetics, and wrapped up outfit that filled her arms. Pip was a little frightened by her determined face.

"Why Pippers, it's s surprise!" And thusly, she got to work.

Pip was blind-folded (carefully, so as not to mess-up his make up of course) and basically tossed into a car. Despite him continuously asking where on earth they were headed, Wendy ignored him. Pip swore he could sense other people in the car, giggling.

Finally, Pip was led out of the car, up a flight of stairs. His hand was placed on a large brass doorknob, and he could here voices being shushed hurriedly on the other side of the door.

Finally, once Wendy was sure everyone was silent, she led Pip inside. She waited until they were just next to Damien to remove the blindfold. Pip looked around and gasped, tearing up immediately.

"Oh..my.. god!" He smiled, looking to Damien and tackling him in a hug. "Thank you so much!" Damien chuckled, hugging back and kissing his blonde's forehead. "I was terrible confused as to why I was put in a dress." He shot an almost deathly glare at Wendy, who looked away as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

**X is for Xavier**

Pip looked blankly at his boyfriend. Damien waited patiently for some, any kind of reaction. Nothing came. Just the same thick silence as when Pip had even asked.

"X-Xavier?" He tested the name on his lips. Damien nodded. "May I ask why?"

"It's my middle name." Damien said nonchalantly. Pip smiled. Looking over at their adopted son, with dark black hair, and deep brown eyes, the blonde Brit nodded.

"Xavier it is."

**Y is for Yaoi**

Pip hummed as he cleaned Damien's room. He was only staying with the anti-Christ for the summer, and he insisted in sleeping in a guest room. Pip was as innocent as ever, much to Damien's impatience. The blonde was busy cleaning as his boyfriend and Satan were busy with condemning the souls that entered Hell.

Pip got on his knees to reach under the bed, for any clothes that might need washing. Instead of such, he found a wooden box.. Full of books.

"Oh my? Y-yaoi?" Pip said to himself as he read the side label on the box. The Brit shrugged, and reached in, pulling out a novel. After flipping through a few pages, a particular set caught his eye. Adorned with a picture were some rather.. Explicit words.

"Pip! What're you doing!?" Damien practically shrieked. Pip dropped the book in surprise and looked at Damien wildly. "Here we go.." Damien scooped up his boyfriend, and sat him on the bed. "Prepare yourself for a long explanation Pippers."

**Z is for Zest**

Pip tied the apron tightly around his waist, and got to work. Damien sat at their two-person dining table and watched his blonde's butt wiggle around the kitchen. Damien licked his lips, his smirk darkening. "Hey Pip.." The blonde looked back at him as he threw a dash or so of lemon pepper onto the homemade friend chicken.

The anti-Christ disappeared, and reappeared behind hid boyfriend, already undoing the apron.


End file.
